Merlin's Secret
by megsimo
Summary: Set in between Series 3 and 4 but I've left out Morgause. A quest to seek out Morgana goes drastically wrong and Merlin is left alone with the sorceress, and she now knows about his powers. Arthur and Lancelot hurry to find Merlin but Morgana has her own plan and will not stop until she has completely broken Arthur and taken Camelot for her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Merlin. **

**Chapter 1**

They reached the top of a hill and Arthur ordered them to stop. They dismounted and walked a little way through the woodland until they came at last to a small wooden hut, standing among the trees. Arthur raised a hand and then, giving signals, sent the men to surround the hut. Merlin waited silently behind behind the prince. Eyeing the hut, ready to use magic if he needed to. Lancelot stood near him on his left. He nodded to Merlin, understanding what Merlin might have to risk.

With a flick of his hand Arthur bade the men move forward. He had his sword in his hand, ready to fight. Merlin felt his heart rise into his throat. What if she was here? If the information was correct? If they had actually found Morgana.

Arthur leapt forward and with a kick broke the door down. The men ran forward to back him up but Arthur turned with a shrug of his shoulders - the hut was empty. Merlin met Arthur's gaze and saw the disappointment. He still wasn't sure how Arthur felt about Morgana and her betrayal.

Then, as Merlin turned he glimpsed someone moving between the trees. A moment later they were all thrown backwards across the woodland. Dazedly, Merlin saw Morgana come into the clearing.

She smiled cruelly to herself and helplessly he watched as she advanced towards Arthur, raising her hand, preparing to kill him.

Arthur could barely lift his sword to defend himself. Merlin had to act. Now.

With a golden glow lighting up his eyes, the straw roofing of the house burst into flames. Morgana faltered and looked around in fear. Arthur began to push himself upright but Morgana regained her wits, put the flames out with magic and then trod down on Arthur's shoulder to keep him down.

The other knights all appeared unconscious and Merlin had to something.

Morgana seemed to be speaking to Arthur and so Merlin used magic to throw Morgana across the clearing. She rolled over as she landed, looking at Merlin, something sparkling in her eyes.

With dread, Merlin realised she had seen.

Arthur pushed himself to his feet and picked up his sword.

"Morgana," he said quietly.

Morgana's eyes glowed with magic and the centre of the clearing erupted in flames. Arthur backed away and Merlin noticed that some of the knights were beginning to wake. He scrambled to his feet and shook Lancelot's shoulder. Lancelot woke and took in what was happening. He got to his feet and drew his sword, pointing it at Morgana.

"Stop," she said, "or I'll kill them all." She indicated the knights still lying unconscious on the forest floor.

Lancelot and Arthur paused.

"Drop your weapons," she commanded.

Unwillingly both Arthur and Lancelot dropped their swords.

The fire flickered and died.

"So Arthur?" Morgana asked, "how long have you known?"

"What are you talking about Morgana?" Arthur asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

Merlin felt cold fear creeping up his back – she was going to tell him.

At that moment however, Gwaine who had been lying unconscious behind Morgana awoke and leapt to his feet.

Morgana turned at the noise and Merlin used magic once more. Morgana fell unconscious against the hut.

"What just happened?" Arthur asked, warily picking his sword up once more.

Lancelot glanced at Merlin who gave the briefest of nods.

"Someone used magic," Gwaine said tightly.

Arthur looked around, his eyes lingering for a moment on Merlin and Lancelot.

"We'll take her back to Camelot," he said, and Merlin handed him a coil of rope. However, as Arthur bent down over Morgana, Merlin saw her eyes flicker open.

"Arthur!" he shouted, leaping forward and pushing Arthur aside.

He felt a cold blade pierce his side and let out a grunt of pain. He saw Morgana's eyes sparkle in delight.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, scrambling to his feet – but Morgana was too fast for him. Getting to her feet and dragging Merlin up with her, she held the knife against his neck.

Merlin saw Arthur stop. His vision was blurred and the wound in his side burned.

"Leave!" she shouted, "or I'll kill him."

Arthur's sword was in his hand but he daren't even move.

"Leave, now," Morgana repeated breathlessly.

Most of the knights were now on their feet but none of them attacked. Arthur stood still, his face twisted in doubt.

"Ride back to Camelot Arthur," Morgana spat, "and you may see your precious servant alive again some day."

"Why not just kill us now?" Arthur asked, spreading his arms. "You have the power."

Merlin felt Morgana's hold on the knife tighten.

"Oh no," she said, "I'm saving that for something special. Now LEAVE!"

Lancelot however took a step forward.

Merlin heard Morgana muttering something under her breath and suddenly, a stong wind whipped round the clearing. A moment later they were in the clearing no more. Merlin vaguely took in the fact that they appeared to be in some sort of dungeon before Morgana dropped him to the ground and he blacked out.

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot ran to the spot where Merlin and Morgana disappeared.

"Get the horses," Arthur ordered to a nearby knight.

"What are we going to do?" Lancelot asked.

"We're going to search – everywhere," Arthur replied quietly, "we have to find them."

**Note: Yay, new story. I know I'm writing two at the moment so I might be a bit slow in adding new chapters but I'll try my best. It's set before series 4 just because ****_Lancelot_****and I wanted to develop Arthur's feelings towards Morgana and her betrayal. Reviews are welcome. Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Merlin woke slowly and felt a dull pounding ache behind his eyes. Opening his eyes he found himself in a dark place, a very dark place. He tried to sit up but found he couldn't. He tried to lift his hands up in front of his face, just to see something, _anything_ – but he couldn't. He couldn't move an inch.

"Oh you've woken up," Morgana's soft, deadly voice sounded close to him but he couldn't be quite sure.

He tried to speak and ended up making a faint gurgling sound.

"Oh no," Morgana spoke again, "don't try to speak. I've paralysed you. You won't be able to move, or speak … unless I let you."

Merlin let a small moan escape his throat and he heard Morgana laugh.

"What? Did you think I'd just lock you up now I know about your _talents_? You'd be gone in a moment. No. I'm not stupid."

Merlin resigned himself to the fact that she now knew. There was no going back from this point. He would just have to work out a way out of this and then tell Arthur first, before Morgana did …

"Who would have thought?" Morgana asked softly, "serving boy to the prince - a sorcerer. I suppose it all seems clear now. You were always the person in my way."

She kicked his hard in the side over his stab wound. He emitted a short high-pitched sound and his side erupted in pain.

Morgana laughed once again.

"You better get some sleep," she said, "it's almost night. I would bring you a light but then, I guess you won't be needing one."

It was only after her footsteps had receded and Merlin was once more alone, that he realised.

He was blind.

* * *

"Arthur!" Lancelot rode up beside Arthur after having called his name several times.

"Yes?" Arthur asked eventually noticing him.

"We have to return to Camelot, Arthur," Lancelot insisted, "it is night already and we do not have the supplies or provisions to go on."

"If we don't go on now-" Arthur began.

"We have no idea where she went Arthur," Lancelot interrupted, "they could be anywhere. I understand you're worried but we _have _to go back to Camelot."

Arthur slowed his horse, they had come out on a remote plain, the sun had set some time ago and even though the sky was still light, the trees around them seemed menacing and the countryside had become fiercer and wilder.

Arthur looked back at the other knights who had chosen to come with them. Some had lit torches and the light cast an eerie flickering glow over the group.

"We will return to Camelot," Arthur called eventually.

The group turned and headed back the way they had come.

Arthur was silent, thinking of his friend, trapped and alone with Morgana.

* * *

Merlin felt a spider crawl daintily across his face but he was unable to brush it away. The darkness pressed down on his eyes which yearned to see just a spark of light. Alone he tried desperately to break whatever spells Morgana had cast on him but they either did not work or his voice seemed to stick in his throat and the incantation would not come.

He had just given up, exhausted and in pain when suddenly, he felt a strange looseness come over his limbs and body and shakily he found he could move once more.

"Good morning. I thought it seemed a little cruel to keep you like this," Morgana's voice came once more, "after all, I thought we were friends."

"Before you tried to kill us all and betrayed everyone who has ever cared for you," Merlin rasped back. He felt Morgana kick at his side brutally and he yelled out in pain. Fire seemed to burn in his veins and the wound in his side seared.

"My knife was poisoned," Morgana said, "had Arthur taken the blow he would have been dead in moments. But your talents seem to be keeping you alive. I'm not sure for how much longer though."

He felt her hands under his armpits and as she lifted him he tried to stand. His legs gave way underneath him and pain shot once more through his body.

After stumbling and partly being dragged, Morgana dropped Merlin to the floor once more.

"The poison has affected your sight, so I'll have to describe what I can see for you," Morgana said.

Merlin rolled over in the direction her voice was coming from.

"There's lots of forest," Morgana said, "and there's a hill, not far away. On it is a castle, and a city. Camelot."

"Why so close?" Merlin asked.

"Well it's not as if I'm hiding. I want Arthur here now, I want to tear him apart piece by piece and then take the throne for myself. The rightful queen."

Merlin felt partially recovered and felt his strength returning. Under his breath he murmured a spell. The next second he was blinded by bright sunlight. He lifted a hand to cover his eyes and Morgana saw.

The next moment they both cast a spell. Through his faint vision he saw Morgana thrown backwards where she smashed against the opposite wall and crumpled. At the same time, he got a feeling similar to being whacked over the head with a frying pan.

The world he knew turned once more to darkness.

* * *

Arthur was in the council chambers, preparing the route they would take and the supplies they would need in their search when Leon appeared.

"Sire," he said, "I believe you should see this."

He had in his hand a rolled up scroll of parchment. Arthur held out his hand and Leon passed it to him. Unrolling it, Arthur's forehead creased.

"It's a map," he said. The map showed Camelot, the forest and a small castle not far away which had been inked in red ink.

"It was found in the hand of one of the soldiers at the west gate this morning," Leon reported gravely, "he and the other soldier he was on patrol with are both dead. Gaius confirmed they were killed by magic."

Arthur's hand tightened around the scroll. "Morgana," he murmured, then, louder, "ready the horses, we ride immediately."

"My lord," Lancelot said quietly as the other knights left, "you know she is only drawing you in because she wishes to kill you."

Arthur looked down and then tossed the scroll away.

"We have no choice," he replied.

**Note: So there you go, chapter 2! I was amazed at the amount of views I got from chapter 1 – more than I've ever had before! Thank you so much :) Reviews are welcome and appreciated, it helps me to write better and please more people :) :) Anyway, enjoy reading and I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Merlin woke once more the first thing he saw was Morgana still crumpled against the far wall. He rolled over and pushed himself up onto his knees, knowing that if he were ever to escape, he would need to do it now. With the exertion the stab wound in his side burned once more, his vision turned dark and he vomited. He wouldn't have long before Morgana woke but moving wasn't easy. He retched again and choked on his own vomit.

_Use magic_, a voice inside his head told him and murmuring a spell, his throat cleared and his mind sharpened. But there was nothing he could do to ease the pain in his side and with a sinking heart, he saw, as he reached the door to the room, a curved flight of steps leading downwards. He couldn't stand and if he went down head first his arms would surely give way and he'd fall. Shuffling round he made to go down backwards and carefully crawled back towards the stairs. Morgana stirred.

He went faster, his side burning with pain, his strength failing, his knee slipped on a step and his head his the hard stone. He let out a high-pitched squeak of pain.

Morgana stirred again.

He slipped again and rolled, his weak limbs giving way underneath him as he tumbled downwards. He crashed down at the bottom of the stairs, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling bedecked with cobwebs. He rolled slowly over onto his side and crawled down the corridor he found himself in. He could see a doorway at the end even though his sight was failing and he felt like he could barely make another move he struggled on.

He had to get away, he had to save himself, he had to get away …

He fell once more down a flight of steps and out into bright sunlight. He felt soft grass beneath him and somehow, this achievement spurred him on. He crawled for a way and then dropped to the ground as he blacked out once more.

* * *

Lancelot spurred his horse to go faster and to catch up with Arthur who was riding at the head of the company. It was late morning, almost midday and the sun was high overhead. Arthur was silent as he road along and Lancelot saw that he was troubled.

"Sire," he said eventually, trying to broach a conversation, "Sire. _Arthur_."

"Yes Lancelot what is it?" Arthur responded snappily.

"You were quiet," Lancelot replied. Slightly taken aback at Arthur's abrupt response, "is something troubling you?"

"I'm worried for the life of my best friend Lancelot, isn't that obvious?"

"Merlin can take care of himself," Lancelot replied, perhaps a little too assuredly. "Anyway I don't think it's just that …"

He let the thought hang in the air and Arthur looked uncomfortable.

"Is it Morgana?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur looked down. "I don't want to talk about that," he snapped and kicked his horse into a faster pace so as to get away from Lancelot.

Dropping back Lancelot felt concern for Arthur. He rarely spoke of Morgana, about what she had done. He wondered how much it must be affecting him. And what Arthur might do to his sister when they found her.

* * *

Morgana awoke and immediately saw that Merlin had gone. She got to her feet and angrily stormed across to the window. Of course, he couldn't have got far, the poison on her knife was too strong but he could get far enough to warn Arthur and stop him. Turning away from the window she descended the stairs and strode briskly down the corridor out into the sunlight. The was no sign of Merlin but nearby she could hear the sound of horses. She drew back inside the castle and with delight, heard Arthur's voice commanding the group to stop. She disappeared into the depths of the fort and waited for her brother to come and meet his end.

* * *

Merlin lay in the bushes and listened with dread as he heard Arthur and the knights pass by. He wasn't strong enough to even call out, to warn them of the danger and all to soon they had passed out of sight and hearing.

As he lay there in a rising panic a butterfly came and settled on a leaf near to his head. It rings were a vibrant red. Camelot red.

It fluttered down and settled on his arm. A voice broke its way into his mind.

"Merlin, the time is not yet right for Arthur to know of your gift. You must rise and fight to save him and to save Camelot."

Merlins stared at the butterfly.

"Who are you?" he croaked softly.

"We are the Thaestine. We know the past and can see the future. You must rise."

"I can't," Merlin said, "I can't even get up."

"Take our gift of strength and wisdom to do what is right," the Thaestine replied and suddenly it was light fire burning through his veins. Merlin sat up and gave a cry of pain. The butterfly leapt from his arm and fluttered into the air. The pain subsided and Merlin felt his strength returned. He got to his feet and then placed a wondering hand on his side. The stab wound was healed.

He had to find Arthur.

* * *

Arthur hesitated for a moment at a doorway. The castle was dark and silent and he felt the unease in his men behind him. He gripped his sword a little tighter and then kicked the door open. A howling wind filled the corridor, there were yells and cried from his men as the were knocked backwards and fell to the ground unconscious.

Arthur stood alone and looked into the room.

Morgana sat on a low stone chair and as he stepped into the room, she stood up.

"Welcome brother," she said, a smile curling the corners of her lips. "I have waited so very long for you to come."

**Note: Hello readers :) School is making a mess of me and writing time is ****_very_**** thin on the ground. Sorry for the delay in this :( I'm hoping to wrap this story up in 1 maybe 2 more chapters and then I've got some more Merlin fanfics in mind – maybe even reincarnation fic :) Happy reading! Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to favourite, follow and read! It means a lot. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Arthur stopped as he saw Morgana. She looked so _hollow _and dark, not the bright, fierce and bold young girl her used to know. She got up from where she was sat and as she advanced, Arthur tightened his grip on his sword. Immediately after he had done so he regretted it. Morgana had seen and a smile curled her lips. She knew he feared her.

"Is that anyway to treat your sister Arthur?" Morgana asked, the smile still on her lips.

Arthur coughed lightly, trying to speak. "You tried to kill me and my friends," he replied hoarsely.

"And what would you have done to me? What would Uther have done to me if he had found out?" Morgana spat back, her smile vanishing.

"I don't know what I would have done Morgana," Arthur replied, "but I swear I would never have let anyone hurt you."

Morgana turned away, a mocking smile on her face, "you really think it would be that simple?" she asked, "in a kingdom where my kind are executed, treated as vermin! No wonder I wanted to hide. I hate you and I hate Uther. Because even though you say you would protect me, what about the other sorcerers? The ones who have done nothing wrong, who have been executed because of Uther's hatred and guilt! No. It would never be so simple. I have learned that the world will never be so kind."

Arthur swallowed hard. He didn't know what to think about Morgana. She had tired to kill them, she had broken his … _their _… father's heart and she felt no remorse. But he supposed she was lost, lost and alone. Oh what did he do wrong?

* * *

Merlin crept down the corridor and heard Morgana's voice from a chamber at the end. He hesitated, then heard Arthur's voice.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw the knights, lying unconscious on the ground. He ran to Lancelot's side and tried to waken him but couldn't. The other knights were just as unresponsive and as Merlin got to his feet he saw through a door way, Arthur and Morgana facing each other.

He approached the door, knowing what might happen. Morgana could give everything away. But he had to protect Arthur.

He stepped into the room.

* * *

Arthur turned as he heard the noise and was relieved to see Merlin standing in the doorway. Merlin however, wasn't looking at him, he was watching Morgana, almost fearfully.

"Merlin," she said, her face breaking into a cruel smile once again, "how kind of you to join us. And what a coincidence, considering what we've been talking about."

Arthur frowned, wondering what Morgana was talking about.

"Oh of course," Morgana laughed, "you don't know do you Arthur? Well Merlin, shall I tell him, or shall you?"

Merlin's hands were clenched into fists and he was shaking slightly.

"Merlin," Arthur asked confusedly, "what on earth is she talking about?"

Morgana laughed, high and joyously. He eyes flashed with magic and Lancelot and Gwaine came in from the corridor, their eyes glazed and distant. They each grabbed Merlin by the arm and held him where he stood. Arthur drew his sword. Morgana's eyes glowed with magic once more.

* * *

Merlin watched as a change came over Arthur. His eyes darkened but he shook his head, as if trying to fight the magic.

With shaking steps, he advanced towards Merlin.

"Arthur don't do this," Merlin said, realising what Morgana intended to happen. She had enchanted Arthur to kill him and he would have to use magic to prevent Arthur.

"I can't … I can't stop it Merlin," Arthur said in panic.

"Don't! Arthur!" Merlin was shouting and struggling against Lancelot and Gwaine's grasps. Arthur was raising his sword. Morgana was laughing.

In the next moment, as Arthur swung his sword downwards, Merlin had no choice. He eyes glowed with magic and Arthur, Lancelot and Gwaine were blasted away from him. Arthur landed heavily on the stone floor but was not unconscious. As he sat up he looked around confusedly and then his gaze settled on Merlin.

"Merlin?" he gasped.

**Note: Well, this is winding up to its close although I did kind of leave it on a bit of a climax there didn't I? Yeah … sorry. I also wanted to include Arthur's thoughts about Morgana and what went wrong because I always believed that if Arthur had had a choice, he would have forgiven her in the end. Anyway … I'll probably finish it off in the next chapter, finish off my other story and then have a break from fanfiction for a while due to school and stuff. Ugh. Please review! Just a smiley face is appreciated to let me know I'm on the right track. Thank you to my followers and those who have favourited, this wouldn't be the same without you :) Until the next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Merlin didn't know what to do as he stood there, still entrapped in Lancelot and Gwaine's hold. Arthur scrambled backwards over the floor, away from Merlin. Morgana gave a high, chilling laugh.

"Oh I have to admit I was just as surprised as you were Arthur," Morgana said, stepping across the floor to stand in front of Merlin. "Who would have guessed? That all along he was hiding this?" she stroked a cold, thin finger down merlin's cheek and her recoiled.

She laughed once again and turned away, moving to stand over Arthur.

"Doesn't betrayal hurt?" she asked softly, "to be left alone by the people you trusted? To be hated? To hate yourself for ever thinking you could be so _stupid_ as to think someone would always be there for you?"

"Morgana," Arthur began, but Morgana would not let him speak.

"Where were you when I was alone Arthur?" she cried, "oh I will enjoy this, I will relish in it. The moment when you realise you're going to die here, alone and afraid."

As Morgana raised her hand to cast the curse, Merlin wrenched himself from Lancelot and Gwaine's grip and cast a spell. The very air seemed to crack and explode and Merlin fell to the ground, shielding his head from the rubble that was falling. He heard a shout and a scream but then a rock caught him on the side of his head and everything went black.

* * *

Upon waking, Merlin was dazed and confused. He lay where he was for a moment, then opened his eyes. Sunlight blazed in through a crack in the wall and he squinted, his confusion deepening. It was late, why hadn't Gaius already woken him?

Something twisted at the back of his mind, a vague memory of Morgana and Arthur and the sound of rock falling …

He rolled slowly onto his back and felt a slightly pain in his left temple. He put his fingers up and touched it and when they came back they were satined with blood. How had that happened?

As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw he wasn't in his room in Camelot at all but in a tumble-down shell of a castle. Something was clawing at the edge of him mind, a very important thought, but he couldn't quite place it. As he sat up, the memories began to come back to him. Morgana's attack in the woods, being brought to the castle, the escape, his revival and lastly, like a punch in the stomach, the fact he had revealed his magic to Arthur.

Arthur.

Merlin crawled over the rubble, shifting sections aside and scraping through the stones and rocks. At last he found Arthur, his face was bloodied and he was partly trapped under a section of stone but by using his magic, Merlin managed to free him.

He dragged him away from the wreckage and sat him up against one of the wall that was still standing. He checked over his wounds and was relieved to find them not too bad. Merlin moved on to uncover Lancelot and Gwaine and then looked towards the largest pile of rubble which must be hiding Morgana. She couldn't possibly have survived …

he heard Arthur stir and raced to his side, half concerned, half afraid of what Arthur might say or do.

As Arthur's eye lids flickered open Merlin waited in silence for the verdict.

"Merlin," Arthur mumbled, "what happened?"

Merlin tilted his head on one side, barely daring to hope …

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"I remember coming in here and Morgana … but then, nothing."

Merlin let out a soft sigh of relief, Arthur didn't remember.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Arthur asked sharply.

"No reason, none at all," Merlin replied quickly.

Arthur pushed himself to his feet and then stumbled over to Gwaine and Lancelot, to check they were alright.

"What happened?" he asked, gesturing at the room.

"I'm not sure," Merlin lied quickly, "I think one of Morgana's spells went wrong or something."

Arthur's eyes roamed over the rubble, alighting on the spot where he guessed Morgana should be.

"We should get her out," he said quietly.

Merlin moved to stop him.

"Arthur, there's no way she could be alive under all that rubble. Maybe we should leave her."

Arthur looked indecisive then turned away.

"Help me revive the knights," he said curtly, "we should be getting back to Camelot."

* * *

To Merlin's utmost surprise, neither Lancelot nor Gwaine had any memory o what had happened between him, Morgana and Arthur. Arthur seemed none the wiser and it did not seem that his memories were returning. In confusion, Merlin turned to the Great Dragon for advice.

* * *

"No one seems to remember," he said, as he looked up at the great golden beast, "anything."

The Great Dragon chuckled lightly.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"The Thaestine gave you more power than you realise," he said. "May I ask what spell you cast when trying to save Arthur from Morgana?"

Merlin shrugged, "I can't remember, it was more like I just wanted to turn back the clocks, make it all go away."

"And that young warlock," Kilgarrah, "is exactly what you did do."

Merlin frowned quizzically.

"You made them all forget young warlock."

Merlin shook his head in amazement, "you mean I have that power?"

"You young warlock, have more power than you could possibly imagine, but it will be sometime before you truly discover it."

Merlin nodded his thanks to Kilgarrah and then stood back as the Great Dragon soared up into the air.

* * *

Morgana woke to darkness. When she tried to move she found her limbs trapped under stone. In a panic she screamed out a spell and the rock exploded away from her.

She found herself alone in a ruined castle. Shaking and afraid, she sat up, wondering what could have happened. It was night and the last thing she remembered was discovering Arthur and his knights attacking her home in the woods. How did she get here?

She stumbled to her feet, shaking with cold and fright looking with wondering, confused eyes on the devastation around her.

Scrambling out of the wreckage she disappeared away into the night.

**Note: There you go! Finally finished and I'm sorry that it took so long! I wanted to leave it so it could just be a kind of extra part of the story laid out by the show and for a while couldn't decide how I could link it all back but did it in the end! I hope you like the ending, took me ages working on it! Reviews welcome and lots of love to all of you who have followed and favourited :) Marshmallows and cookies for you all! :) :) **


End file.
